Nate Dogg
= Nate Dogg = Tag upamiętniający Nate Dogga na ujściu wody oligoceńskiej przy skrzyżowaniu al. Solidarności i ul. Żelaznej w Warszawie Nate Dogg, właściwie Nathaniel Dwayne Hale1 (ur. 19 sierpnia 1969 w Long Beach, Kalifornia zm. 15 marca 2011 tamże) – amerykański wokalista oraz raper. Od 5 roku życia, śpiewał w kościelnym chórze "The Hale Family Singers". W szkole średniej, trzej przyjaciele – Nate, Snoop – Snoop Dogg i Warren założyli zespół 213. Porzuciwszy szkołę Nathaniel wstąpił do wojska. W 2007 w wyniku lekkiego udaru mózgu został sparaliżowany. W grudniu 2008 roku przyszedł kolejny udar, w wyniku którego musiał zostać podłączony do respiratora. Na początku 2010 roku raper był w dalszym ciągu poddawany rehablitacji2. Zmarł 15 marca 2011 roku w Long Beach3. 17 marca ukazał się utwór nagrany przez Game'a All Dogs Go To Heaven (R.I.P. Nate Dogg) oddający hołd zmarłemu muzykowi. Wykorzystano fragmenty wokali rapera z utworu Dr. Dre The Next Episode w którym Nate udzielil wokalu gościnnie. Spis treści * 1 Dyskografia ** 1.1 Albumy solowe ** 1.2 213 ** 1.3 Kompilacje * 2 Filmografia * 3 Występy gościnne * 4 Przypisy * 5 Linki zewnętrzne Dyskografia Albumy solowe * G-Funk Classics, Vol. 1: Ghetto Preacher (1997) * Music & Me (2001) * Nate Dogg (2003) 213 * The Hard Way (2004) Kompilacje * G-Funk Classics, Vol. 1 & 2 (1998) * The Prodigal Son (2000) * Essentials (2002) Filmografia * 2003 Head of State jako on sam Występy gościnne Nate Dogg wziął udział w ponad 150 nagraniach, poniżej wymieniono niektóre z nich: * "Deeez Nuuts Dr Dre featuring Nate Dogg Snoop Dogg And Daz Dillinger * "Regulate" Warren G featuring Nate Dogg * "Ain't No Fun (If the Homies Can't Have None)" Snoop Dogg featuring Warren G, Kurupt and Nate Dogg * "All About U" Tupac featuring Nate Dogg, Snoop Dogg and Outlawz * "Skandalouz" Tupac featuring Nate Dogg * "Me & My Homies" Tupac featuring Nate Dogg * "How Long Will They Mourn Me?" Tupac featuring Thug Life and Nate Dogg * "Bitch Please II" Eminem featuring Dr Dre, Snoop Dogg Xzibit, and Nate Dogg * "The Next Episode" Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg and Nate Dogg * "Xxplosive" Dr. Dre featuring Kurupt and Nate Dogg * "Area Codes" Ludacris featuring Nate Dogg * "Thugs Get Lonely Too" Tupac featuring Nate Dogg * "Till I Collapse" Eminem featuring Nate Dogg * "Oh No" Mos Def, Pharoahe Monch and Nate Dogg * "21 Questions" 50 Cent featuring Nate Dogg * "Gangsta Nation" Westside Connection featuring Nate Dogg * "Never Enough" Eminem featuring 50 Cent and Nate Dogg * "Til the End" Lloyd Banks featuring Nate Dogg * "My Name" Xzibit featuring Eminem and Nate Dogg * "Dump" Mobb Deep featuring Nate Dogg * "Have a Party" Mobb Deep featuring 50 Cent and Nate Dogg * "One Night Stand" Simon Vegas featuring Angie Martinez, Illo 77 and Nate Dogg * "If We" Mariah Carey featuring Ja Rule and Nate Dogg * "What Would You Do?" Shade Sheist featuring Mariah Carey and Nate Dogg * "Cali Diseaz" Shade Sheist featuring Nate Dogg * "The Set Up" Obie Trice featuring Nate Dogg * "Look in My Eyes" Obie Trice featuring Nate Dogg * "All My Life" Freeway featuring Nate Dogg * "I Like It" Mr Capone-E featuring Nate Dogg * "Hey Yo" Shade Sheist featuring N.U.N.E., Eddie Kane Jr. and Nate Dogg * "Sammy Da Bull" Proof featuring Swifty McVay and Nate Dogg * "Child of the Night" Ludacris featuring Nate Dogg * "Black Mercedes" DJ Quik featuring Nate Dogg * "Where I'm From" The Game featuring Nate Dogg * "Special" The Game featuring Nate Dogg * "Can't Deny It" Fabolous featuring Nate Dogg * "I Like That" Houston featuring I-20, Chingy and Nate Dogg * "Time's Up" Jadakiss featuring Nate Dogg * "Real Soon" DPGC * "Dead Wrong" Ms. Jade featuring Nate Dogg * "Po Po" Fabolous featuring Paul Cain and Nate Dogg * "Shake That" Eminem featuring Nate Dogg * "Multiply" Xzibit featuring Nate Dogg * "Too Much" The Game featuring Nate Dogg * "Crazy" Snoop Dogg feat. Nate Dogg * "Boss' Life" (Snoop Dogg feat. Nate Dogg) * "Listen To Me" (Dr. Dre feat. Lloyd Banks, Jadakiss & Nate Dogg) * "The Streets" WC featuring Nate Dogg & Snoop Dogg * "A l'ancienne" Psy 4 de la Rime feat Nate Dogg * "Like This" Mack 10 feat Nate Dogg Przypisy # John Bush: Nate Dogg Biography (ang.). www.allmusic.com. 2010-08-17. # Łukasz Codziennik: Nate Dogg uczy się od nowa chodzić i mówić. 26 stycznia 2010 r.. 5 maja 2010 r.. # Zmarł Nate Dogg (pol.). cgm.pl. 2011-03-16. Kategoria:Raperzy